


Rabbit Run

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Sam is said to bring the downfall of the House of Morningstar - a prophecy Lucifer tries to avoid. John takes drastic measures to protect Sam, but will it be enough?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: 2019 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Rabbit Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_reversebang](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) and based on [sweetheartdean](https://sweetheartdean.livejournal.com/)’s art prompt [HERE](https://sweetheartdean.livejournal.com/769.html). It was a pleasure to work with you again! Art displayed here made by [sweetheartdean](https://sweetheartdean.livejournal.com/). Please show her some love!
> 
> This contains fairytale style violence and minor character death. I don‘t think it really warrants the graphic warning, but just a head‘s up.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Don‘t look back. Now, Dean. Go!“ A crying bundle was pressed into his hands and Dean looked at his dad with his eyes widened in fear. He could see the castle burning just behind his father and the urge to go back in and look for his mother was strong. But John pushed at his shoulders and his words sank in. His brother needed him. His brother needed his protection.

With a grim nod, Dean clutched Sammy tight to his chest and started running. His mother‘s scream made him stop and turn around once more, but by then Knight Singer had found him and kindly but firmly pressed him to move on, further down the steep back route that led him away from the castle and away from the surrounding town, deep into the forest.

They only stopped when they reached a cabin hidden in the woods and Bobby did something weird to open it. He didn‘t so much use a key as a series of handgestures to open it. „Go on, little price. You‘ll be safe inside,“ Knight Singer urged.

Dean put on a brave face and entered the hut, his baby brother still clutched tightly to his chest. Knight Singer didn‘t enter with him and only when Dean was sure he wouldn‘t follow did he allow himself to curl up on a cot and let his tears fall. Silently, so as to not wake up little Sammy, who had fallen asleep in his arms.

The next morning his father was back, grim expression on his face. Dean watched through the window as Knight Singer inquired about the Queen and the way his father‘s face twisted up before he shook his head. Dean bit his lip and looked down at his brother, vowing to be strong enough for all of them now.

He never asked his dad where his mom was. Dean didn‘t need to. He knew.

**

Years later, Knight Singer had become Uncle Bobby and Dean was living with him in a remote village far away from the castle. As far as everyone else in the village knew, he was the son of Bobby’s late sister and a normal commoner. Albeit one that got into trouble a little more often than the other kids and liked to stick to himself sometimes. Nobody ever wondered where he went, only too glad he wasn‘t around to wreck havoc. He wasn‘t a mean kid. He was just... adventerous.

That day, Dean snuck out of Bobby‘s hut and swiped a few carrots from the garden on the way. He‘d planted them himself so it wasn‘t even stealing. Besides, he lived here now for good, it seemed. His dad was once again away on a mission trying to get help to fight Lucifer or find out who had killed his mom, but as per usual he’d return empty handed and even more frustrated.

Dean didn’t miss living in the palace. To be fair, he didn’t remember much of it either. It was mostly the kitchens and nice maids slipping him food that he recalled, along with having to sit still while his parents had visitors, which was a thing Dean had always hated. Sometimes however, when it was quiet at night, he would even miss the boring days, because at least his mom was there. He remembered her. He remembered hugs and praise and feeling safe.

But now was not a time to wallow in it. Dean whistled a tune and skipped his way into the forest. He was smart; he kept turning around to make sure nobody followed him. He knew he wasn’t supposed to go, but he missed Sammy something fierce. By now he was old enough to know he couldn’t live with them, even as he was now. It would draw attention and defeat the whole purpose of having the witch curse him. But still.

Dean sighed and turned right at a big tree, leaving the beaten path to delve deeper into the forest. His whistling stopped and he tried to approach as quietly as possible. On the one hand so he could be sure nobody was following him but he also didn’t want to startle them.

When he turned again, he found what he was looking for. The colony. Rabbits were naturally afraid of everything, since they were being hunted by a lot of the larger animals in the forest, but they had come to know Dean by now and knew he was meaning no harm.

Dean knelt down on the ground and started passing out the carrots, making sure to save some for his brother. Soon enough, Sammy spotted him and bundled over, readily jumping into Dean’s arms. „Hey there, Sammy,“ Dean cooed and nuzzled the rabbit to his face.

Sammy nuzzled him right back and Dean ruffled his hair fondly. Yes, he had hair. It was why Dean couldn’t take him with him to live in the village. The witch had explained that it was a hard spell and in order for Sam to keep his brain and thoughts and to essentially stay human inside, there were sacrifices to be made. Besides, wouldn’t that make it easier to recognize him among the other hares?

Dean scoffed. As if he would ever not recognize his brother, rabbit or not. He fed Sam a carrot and then got out the book he brought and started reading to him. The rest of the nest laid down and listened to Dean‘s voice as well, even if their brains would probably not be able to fully understand the story. But what did Dean really know? He had never been a rabbit himself. They were kind, smart creatures and they protected his brother.

Legend had it, that the second son born to the throne of Winchester had the capacity to destroy the kingdom of Morningstar. It was just an old prophecy, no specifics. Yet it was enough to spur Lucifer Morningstar into action, killing Mary before she could have a second child. However, he‘d been misinformed and Mary had already given birth to Dean‘s brother.

Since the Winchesters knew about the prophecy as well, they had kept the pregnancy and consecutive birth a secret. But John was widely known throughout the kingdom and enough people had seen Dean to not allow them to live somewhere with just the three of them. Word would travel to Morningstar that the job was not yet done. Bobby had insisted that too many people even knew of Sam’s birth. Unfortunately, a lot of castle staff lost their lives in the attack, among them the newborn son of a handmaiden, so they put that child in Sammy‘s crib next to where Mary lay slain and claimed it had been Sam.

The real Sam was send to a good, trustworthy witch and for reasons Dean still couldn’t grasp, it was deemed safer to curse him to live as a rabbit until he turned sixteen and would be able to protect himself rather than leave him to a surrogate to raise him. On the plus side, this meant that Dean could still visit his brother and know he was always close, safely hidden away in the forest.

After a while, Dean put the book down and just tumbled and played with the rabbits until it started getting dark and he regretfully had to leave. “I‘ll be back soon, Sammy,“ he promised and shouldered his knapsack, leaning down to pet Sam one last time before he made his way back into the village.

Unbeknownst to Dean, this time he had been watched by a wolf with glowing yellow eyes, who was lurking behind a tree far enough away to not be registered as a threat by the rabbits, but close enough that he could observe the scene. The wolf snarled when Dean left and fought hard to resist the urge to go hunting and catch himself some unusual rabbit. He knew he had to go back to his master first though or his master would be very angry with him. And the wolf did not care for punishment, if it was doled out on himself.

**

Azazel reached the former castle of Winchester within a day‘s journey. He was still salivating as he was brought before court, an annoying side effect of having skinwalked as a wolf. The guards eyed him wearily, but Azazel just smirked at them, blecking his teeth with a dirty grin. To his great satisfaction, the guards shuddered and averted their eyes.

When he was allowed entrance to the throne room, he found Lucifer lounging on the throne almost obscenely. He liked to make a display out of it and was almost always in the former castle of Winchester instead of his own, way back in the mountains. It had been years, but Lucifer still liked to rub it in that he’d defeated the Winchesters and annexed the land. Azazel couldn’t fault him for it. He’d led an important charge in the battle himself and did his part to make sure his master won. And he was still proud of it.

“Master.“ Azazel bowed, pleased when Lucifer got off the throne and came over to greet him in person.

“My faithful snake,“ Lucifer greeted in return. “What news have you got for me?“

“I found him,“ Azazel exclaimed, not bothering to lead up to it. “The boy.“ His saliva doubled just thinking of the juicy rabbit and a little bit of it dribbled to the ground before he could swallow it down. Lucifer followed the trail with a disgusted look, but didn‘t comment on it. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Azazel and led him to a more private area of the room.

“Tell me everything.“

**

Dean was behind their cottage with Bobby who was teaching him to sword fight. It had been a long discussion between Dean being too young and it being too conspicious anyway, but eventually Dean won and Bobby realized that one day, the fight would catch up to them. And it was better to prepare Dean as best as possible.

They had exhausted their trickier training with the wooden swords for the day and had switched to real blades, so Dean could get used to the weight and heft of it, when John Winchester burst through the backdoor. His face was well hidden behind a scarf and deep cloak, but Dean would know him everywhere. “Dad!“ He exclaimed happily and ran over to greet his father.

John gave him a quick, gruff hug before pushing him away. “I‘m glad I found you. I was afraid it had already started.“

Bobby‘s posture changed immediately to one of extreme alert and Dean was reminded of Knight Singer back when he was wearing the uniform. “Lucifer?“ he asked.

John nodded grimly. “He must have found out Sam is still alive. I just hope one of my spies told me on time.“

Dean gulped, knowing he‘d been forbidden to go see Sam. But he‘d made sure nobody followed him. He was certain it had been a coincidence.

“So we take the boys and relocate,“ Bobby nodded in determination. “Leave Winchester for good this time. You still have allies in the west.“

“No. Not again,“ John shook his head. “We take a stand, right here. And we end it for good.“

“John,“ Bobby stated, but at the withering look John send him, he amended his words. “My king. The boys are too young to fight. Wee Sammy is a rabbit, for God‘s sake. Think about what Mary would have wanted. Protect them.“

But Dean‘s father just glared. “No. We have a chance. We know they‘re coming. We‘ll be ready.“

Bobby opened and closed his mouth a few times, but then he nodded in acquiesence. “Very well. I‘ll get ready.“

Dean had watched the exchange between them with great interest. He clutched his sword, mentally readying himself for battle as well. When Bobby made to leave inside, he meant to stay behind and speak to his father, but one sharp call from Bobby had him follow the man into the cottage.

Once they were out of earshot, Bobby knelt down to be on Dean’s eye level. “Son, listen to me. You go grab your brother and run. You still know where the good witch is located?“

Dean cocked his head, too surprised to answer. Hadn’t his father just said they’d stay and fight? 

“Dean!“ Bobby shook him out of his stupor.

“Yes,“ Dean nodded. “I remember.“ It had been years ago, but the witch lived by the sea. Dean would never forget the first time he saw the beach.

“Good,“ Bobby stated. “Now listen to me carefully. Your dad has gone mad. There is no way that he‘s ready to take a stand now, but I will be by his side as my duty demands. But I‘ll be damned if I let you kids get hurt in the process. So you go get Sammy and go to the witch. He‘ll know what to do.“

Dean looked at Bobby with big eyes, clutching the sword to his chest. Take his brother and run, just as he‘d done before. He wanted to say something to Bobby, something profound, because he had a very bad feeling about this, but words escaped him. Instead he quickjly embraced him in a hug, only letting go when the tears threatened to fall. Then he dashed out through the front door to not let his father see him and ran into the woods.

Dean was panting when he finally reached the colony. Their numbers had dwindled drastically, apparently sensing the impending danger and hiding the more vulnerable members in their burrows.

He yelled for his brother and Sam came barreling out of one of the burrows to jump into his arms. Dean was happy to see him and stroked his fur to calm himself down. Just when it was starting to work, he could hear a big commotion in the woods, heading straight for them.

Cursing under his breath, Dean clutched Sam close to his chest and started running in the opposite direction. As soon as he was far enough away, he stopped and turned around. It was just in time to see his father and Bobby stumble into the clearing, swords raised high and facing off against a small army of men entering the woods from the other side.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to turn around and march onwards, away from the commotion. He did so slowly, careful that nobody would be able to hear his steps. Only when the fight way breaking out and the noises were loud and chaotic enough did he allow himself to run again.

**

Lucifer and Azazel stood over a bleeding and coughing John Winchester, Knight Singer already dead at his side. “Where is he? Where is the boy?“

John smiled at them through bloody teeth. “Dead. You killed him the night you attacked.“

“Bull. I know he‘s still alive. My clairvoyants have told me,“ Lucifer insisted. When John didn‘t say any more, Lucifer yelled. “Where is the rabbit?“

“A rabbit? Why, you hungry?“ John spit out blood before being wrecked by a cough. He knew he wouldn’t survive this, but he’d be damned if he gave up his son.

Lucifer growled but then he smiled serenely down at John. “Don‘t worry. Azazel will find him. He did before.“

To his great horror, John had to watch as Azazel morphed into a wolf, sniffing the air to pick up a trail. But before he had time to think of a way to intercept, Lucifer‘s sword found its way to his throat, ending his life. John‘s last thought a plea for help for his sons.

**

Dean had almost made it out of the forest and he was exhausted and hungry. But he didn‘t dare stop to forage for food or even to find a spring to drink from. Sammy was shivering in his arms and for once, it wasn’t cute how his nose kept twitching and his rabbit hair was getting touseled in the wind. Dean just wanted to get them both to safety.

He could almost see a clearing, when he felt eyes on the back of his head. Dean was instantly filled with dread, but instead of running faster, he sat Sammy down on the ground and pulled out his sword.

When he turned around, a huge wolf was standing a few feet away, snarling and salivating, piercing them with his yellow eyes. Dean immediately knew it wasn‘t a real wolf. This was something else. Samnmy shivered at his leg and Dean looked for where Sam could hide, not finding a good spot immediately. 

“Just stay close to me, Sammy,“ Dean instructed. “I‘ll protect you.“

Dean held the sword at the ready, waiting for the wolf to attack. But the wolf was just watching, waiting for something. Dean knew what it was when his arms started to feel tired and he lowered the sword just a bit. The wolf jumped into action immediately and Dean cursed himself for allowing a moment of weakness.

He tried to swipe at the wolf, but failed miserably. The wolf barrelled into him and knocked him over, the sword flying out of his hands. Before Dean had struggled to get up and arm himself once more, the wolf was already chasing Sam.

But Sammy was a smart rabbit. He dashed through the woods, zigging and zagging and dodging the wolf quite expertly. Sam took advantage of his size and successfully evaded the wolf long enough for Dean to gather his bearings and pick the sword back up.

Dean made eye contact with Sam and apparently they were on the same page, because Sam kept the wolf distracted, but didn‘t rum all over the place anymore, keeping the wolf pacing more or less in one spot trying to dig his way to where Sam had found a hiding spot. 

The wolf was so fixated on Sam, he didn‘t sense Dean‘s approach until it was too late. Dean didn‘t hesitate before bringing his sword down, deeply wounding the wolf. The wolf turned to snap at him, but Dean was ready with another blow, piercing the wolf’s belly. The wolf whimpered and rolled over. Dean stayed strong, showing no mercy and struck the wolf again until finally he stopped moving.

Just when Dean was sure the wolf was dead, the form merged back into a naked man. Dean shuddered but felt oddly glad to have killed a bad man and not an animal. Sam came out of his hiding place and Dean knelt down to hug him close to his chest, letting his brother comfort him as much as he was trying to comfort Sammy right back. They’d both been through trauma and it was hard to not be able to really talk to Sam.

But the rabbit nuzzled close and Dean sighed, happy his brother was safe and comforted in the thought that they‘d worked together to kill the wolf.

When his legs stopped shaking, Dean cleaned the sword on the ground as much as he could and continued on his trek to seek out the good witch. If Bobby or his father had survived, they‘d know where to find them.

**

It had taken them almost two weeks and the kindness of strangers to finally reach the beach. Whenever other people were involved, Dean made sure Sam stayed hidden. As soon as Dean had taken a spot in a cart to ride along in for part of the trip, Sam came rustling out of the bushes and jumped in just as they were setting off. It worked and for all Dean could tell, nobody suspected that Dean was travelling with magical cargo.

The witch was waiting for them when Dean finally reached his tower. “Sorry about your father,“ was the greeting Dean got and his face fell grimly, having expected this outcome.

“Will you help us?“ Dean asked, adjusting the blanket he was carrying so his brother was visible within.

“So, the boy king graces my house again.“ The witch remarked crytically, stepping aside and letting them into his home.

There wasn‘t a lot of talking as Dean was led to a bath to clean up while the witch prepared a meal for them. Later, after they‘d eaten in silence and Dean allowed himself to feel a little safe again, he looked at the witch to try and figure out why he was helping.

He didn‘t need to ask, the witch spoke freely. “The prophecy has changed, did you know? Sam will now definitely be the downfall of the house of Morningstar. Guess Lucifer changed his fate when he tried to avoid the prophecy.“ The witch laughed but Dean didn‘t find it funny.

“So what? We‘re going top be safe? Because the prophecy is true?“ Dean asked, unsure what it all meant.

The witch looked at him kindly. “I wish it was as easy as that, young Winchester. But just as before, the events set in motion by the prophecy can change its outcome again. They‘re fickle things, prophecies.“

“Why are you helping us?“ Dean finally asked outright.

The witch smiled again. “Ah, you see, there‘s a prophecy for me as well and it involves your brother here. But I will not jinx it by revealing what it says. Just know that I‘ll do my damndest to help you and to rid the world of those damn Morningstars. It will be a better place for it.“

Dean reached over to place Sammy back in his lap, petting him again. It was soothing him. “Will you at least tell me your name?“

“Might as well, Dean-o,“ The witch winked. “Seeing as we‘ll be spending a lot of time together now. Name‘s Gabriel.“

Dean was tempted to stick out his hand, but fought the urge. This was not a time for silly customs. He slumped down in his chair, exhaustion taking over. He wasn‘t quite sure if he could trust the witch, but he was ringing no alarm bells. And Sammy seemed relaxed around him. Cursed rabbit or not, he did seem to have a good sense for danger. And if Sam was relaxed, Dean should take it as a sign.

He let himself be led into a bedroom, surprised to find a small bed on the ground for Sam as well. “You knew we were coming?“ Dean asked.

“I know you‘ll stay a few years.“ The witch replied matter-of-factly.

“So we‘ll be safe? Lucifer will not find us here?“ Dean allowed himself some hope.

“Ah, I didn‘t say that.“ The witch winked and Dean already started to be annoyed. Those would be some very long years, wouldn‘t they? “But yes, Dean. For now you’re quite safe here and you and your brother can relax and get a good night’s rest. The time for more adventures will present itself soon enough.“

The witch blew put the candle and left Dean alone in the room. He put Sammy down and laid down in the bed, trying to sleep. He couldn’t stop shivering though and as tired as he was, he could not calm down. Suddenly he felt the bed dip and realized Sammy had jumped up on it. Dean smiled and pulled his brother close, burying his nose in the fur and letting the rabbit’s slowing heartbeat put him to sleep as well.

**

The witch was right. Their next few years were filled with adventure, some days more dangerous than others. But with his brother and Gabriel by his side, Dean was mastering all of them. He knew they were just a lead up to the big finale, when they‘d destroy the House of Morningstar together.

But that was a tale for another time.


End file.
